


His Queen

by Merilsell



Series: Lenyaverse: Sidestories [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alistair Smut, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, He is totally into it, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Powerful Ladies Are Alistair's Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Sort Of, Sub Alistair (Dragon Age), Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Warden Alistair, and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilsell/pseuds/Merilsell
Summary: "Excuses, excuses, Warden Alistair." She put emphasis in her glare at him and had to bite her lower lip to stifle a laugh. She hoped it was subtle enough for him to not notice. "Have you nothing else to offer?""What would my lady like?"Lenya paused a moment for effect and looked straight at him. "Kneel."----Pure pwp smut, because the throne in Denerim's palace isn’t the only one, one could use for *other* activities ;)





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heffalumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/gifts), [CeleritasSagittae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleritasSagittae/gifts).



> Many thanks to CeleritasSagittae for this pwp bunny/idea.

**_"[...] He is also good in following instructions, isn't he?"_ **

_\- Leliana about Alistair to the female Warden, Dragon Age Origins._

 

The warm glow of the large centred hearth fire already drew long shadows upon the rough stone wall and its high-arched windows, when Alistair reentered the main hall of Vigil's Keep. Nearly a whole day had passed since he went to deal with the darkspawn problem on a dairy farm close to Amaranthine with his fellow Wardens.

"Home sweet home, eh?" Anders remarked while stretching his limbs. "Anyone else hungry?"

"Yes, I am _starving_ ," Evie agreed and pushed past Alistair, whose attention did not lie on the dining hall nearby. Or on food in general. His gaze lingered far beyond the flickering flames of the hearth fire toward the opened door at the further end of the main hall. A cluster of people still stood in line there, waiting for an audience for the person seated on the throne in its center. Her head propped on one elbow, Lenya looked possibly bored by the stout, elder man talking to her.

"I need to clean up first." Velanna let out a disgusted noise, most likely directed at the two humans storming the dining hall like starving orphans. With that, the Dalish mage turned and left Alistair standing alone with his fascination of seeing his Commander holding a late court session. Not that it was anything new. Lenya had been roped in for dealing with politics by Seneschal Varel a couple of times before, as it was her duty as the Arlessa of Amaranthine. Of course she hated every passing moment of it, yet endured it with a stubbornness and resilience he loved and knew so well of her.

More than that, it was easy to forget how their roles could have been reserved, with him being the one sitting on the throne. Not here, in this Arling of course, but in Denerim's palace, as King of Ferelden. Seeing _her_ being the one in power instead, reigning over the region as Arlessa and as acting Warden-Commander of Ferelden, was, well, _hot_.

And Alistair was resolved to tell her that. If nothing else, it would lighten her monotone task of listening to people's problems for hours on end. With that in mind, he approached the throne room area in quick strides. Seizing the moment of the man falling silent, he stepped in front of her and got down on one knee.

"How may I serve my Commander?"

Her green eyes widened in surprise at the motion and his words, before amusement settled into her expression. Next to her, Varel sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, I don't know, Warden Constable Alistair..." Lenya replied in the same low, teasing tone, her lips twitching upwards. He'd done stupider things to see her smile in the past and this here might be a foolish act as well, but it was also... _exciting_. Holding her gaze, his heart hammered against his rib cage, nearly in rhythm with his quickened breath. "... but I am sure you will be able to think of something _later_."

Varel sighed again, and urgently pointed at the people still waiting in line.

Alistair bowed his head. "Yes, Commander." Standing up, he took her hand and pressed a kiss to its backside. He was rewarded with a _giggle_ and her teeth grazing on her lower lip to stifle further amusement. Oh, he loved it when she bit her lip, because it reminded him on the many, _many_ times when not amusement but passion had been its cause. Turning away to give the people behind him room to approach, Alistair vowed to see it in his preferred context again... _later_.

 

*******

 

Varel was about to usher the last guests out of the throne room, when Alistair appeared in its midst, cleaned up and dressed down to simple blue linen clothes. Rolling his eyes and muttering something about "kids these days" under his breath, the seneschal proceeded with his task and closed the heavy door behind himself.

"Yes, I wish you a good night too, Varel," Lenya quipped at his retreating back with a grin and then turned to look at Alistair. She was still sitting in the throne she had learned to hate over the past months. Rolling her shoulders to loosen the stiffness within, she watched him approach.

"May I help you with that, Commander?"

 _So still this game, huh?_ Lenya arched an eyebrow at him, intrigued. "Oh, I don't know. Can you, Warden?"

"Yesss." The word came out as a quiet hiss and ended in a shudder upon his lips. Not a moment later she was pressed into the back of her throne, as he kissed her with a surprising force and passion. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Fingers curled into his still damp hair, Lenya pulled him down to deepen the kiss. She moaned as his tongue swept into her mouth, a wave of molten warmth upon her own. The heat of it rippled through her body and settled straight within her groin. Eventually, Alistair parted with breathless gasp from her lips, only to continue his trail of kisses upon her neck. His stubble scraped audibly against her cheek as his head turned, tickling her skin. Lenya trembled at the combined sensation and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him close, in place.

"Maker, you are..." He released a moan into her skin and swallowed another in favor to continue his sentence. "... so _hot_ when you are..." His mouth peppered her skin with a another series of kisses, slowly moving up to her pointed ear. "... like _this_."

It took her a moment to grasp what Alistair meant with it. She pressed her grin into the skin of his shoulder when the meaning of it all dawned on her. Oh _yes_. She could do that, indulging him. _Them_. It would be a delight, certainly. Exciting, even. Especially after a drab day of shemlen politics bullshit.

With that thought in mind she drew away from his embrace, intent to continue what he'd started hours ago. "I see you came up with some ideas of your own, Warden- Constable." Lenya sat up straight in her throne and fixed his eyes. She kept her voice as stable as possible, addressing him in a formal tone. "While I approve of these, I fear they will not suffice to undo your affront caused in leaving me on my own the whole day."

Alistair's half-lidded eyes widened and a breathless chuckle escaped from the depth of his throat. "I can only apologize for that, Commander. But I fear the darkspawn had little sympathy for my wish of spending the day with my lady."

"Excuses, excuses, Warden Alistair." She put emphasis in her glare at him and had to bite her lower lip to stifle a laugh. She hoped it was subtle enough for him to not notice. "Have you nothing else to offer?"

"What would my lady like?"

Lenya paused a moment for effect and looked straight at him. "Kneel."

Eyes flying shut, his trembled exhale ended in a moan. Even without seeing the telltale bulge outlining the front of his breeches, his enjoyment of their game was obvious.

"Yeesss," he hissed in the same strained tone like before, albeit more needy now. Alistair knelt down in front of her seat and rested his hands upon her thighs, unmoving. His eyes were never leaving hers. "What else, my lady?"

"Hmm..." she drawled, leaning forward a bit." I confess that I do wonder if the expertise of your hands is limited to swordplay, Warden-Constable. " She opened up her thighs for him.

Breaking character for a moment, Alistair laughed out under his breath and muttered the name of his god upon the sight. Being on his knees and due the elevated platform of her throne, he was exactly on level with the lower part of her body. She... could use that, _later_.

"I will have to convince my lady of the opposite, then." Inching closer, his fingers began to tug at the waistband of her linen trousers and loosened it up.

Lenya's breath hitched as she recognized his intent and pushed herself forward to give him better access. Right after, his hands slipped beyond the fabric. His fingers were warm and calloused. Watching her, Alistair started to to apply the right amount of pressure, drawing circles into the heat of her wet, velvety skin.

Her head lolled to the side as he expertly worked the spot promising the most pleasure. Lenya's mouth parted slightly to set a groan free, while her hips met the rhythm of his hand. Somewhere in the steadily growing haze, she found her voice, remembered how to speak. "Such, _ah_ , talented fingers, indeed."

Without stopping the movement of his hand, Alistair leaned over to her ear, his voice a hoarse whisper. "May I suggest an idea of my own, Commander?"

"You are getting aheeea... aheaaad -" Grasping his wrist to stop him, Lenya inhaled harshly through her nose to stabilize herself enough to speak. "...ahead of yourself, Warden Constable Alistair. It is I who is in command here, not you! Or has this changed?" The question was as much part of the game as it was probing for his level of consent. She could and _would_ end it here if he wanted her to.

"No, it hasn't," Alistair breathed more than spoke, confirming they were on par with their game. His teeth nibbled at the sensitive skin of her earlobe. "You _are_ my Commander, my queen. _Always_."

His words fanned her arousal, made her squirm in her seat in the best way possible. "Good." Lenya paused, needed to. "Then I want you to undress me."

"Your wish is my command, my lady." His touch wandered further back, indulging in kneading her ass for a moment before he tugged at her breeches and pulled them down to her knees. The feel of the cold, drafty air upon her naked skin was almost sobering.

Leaning back a bit, Alistair were transfixed by the view before him. "Please..." he rasped, barely audible.

Her extended hearing caught the word, his plead and the intent of it obvious. Still it wouldn't hurt to make him work for it and let him express it more clearly. "Is there something you have to say, Warden-Constable?"

"Yeees." Alistair licked his lips, the motion causing her gaze to flick down to his mouth. It would be so easy to give in to the impulse and kiss him, hard. Her eyes roved further down his body. Oh yes, _hard_. "I want to..." His hands clawed at the edges of the throne's wooden armrests. They creaked under the duress. "... redeem myself for neglecting you today, my lady."

"And how are you planning to do that, Warden Alistair?"

A slight dust of pink colored his brown cheeks, contradicting his expression of raw want. He glanced down at her body, whether out of hesitation or intent was unclear. He wetted his lips again and exhaled, shakily. "By _tasting_ you."

 _Yes_. Her mind crooned with these three words finally spelled out. Letting go of the armrests, he returned his hands to their prior position upon her thighs, waiting. It was difficult to speak for her, to find words suitable for their little game. All Lenya knew was that she wanted it, as much as he did. If not even more. "A clever tongue on top of your clever hands, Warden-... oh _fuck_ it. Alistair, _please_."

He snorted at the impatience breaking her character and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her to him. She spread her legs for him and trembled with anticipation as she wiggled in place. Peppering her inner thighs with small kisses, he worked his way up her skin until - _oh yes._ Lenya's eyes rolled back in her head as his tongue darted out for a first assertive swipe. Alistair made a noise that caught stuck between an appreciative hum and moan, and the sound of it delightfully vibrated along her folds and clit. One of his hands left the small of her back to apply pressure and offering friction, additionally to his mouth.

Heat rippled in waves through her body as he licked a line up from the curve of her rear to the top of her folds. She gasped as he halted to breathe her in, releasing a deep moan into her labia. The anew vibration his voice caused, together with the prior teasing, proofed to be her undoing. The tightly knotted sensation inside of her snapped like a twig underfoot. She came, hard and fast. Her body taught and hips bucking, she rode out the wave of pleasure.

Holding her in place, Alistair shifted and hooked her firm legs over his shoulder. Even then, he did not stop. His tongue continued to lick erratic pattern into her skin, lapping at her like a man starving. Through the haze of mind, Lenya heard herself whimpering, the pleasure so sharp it reached near pain, but good, oh _so good_. His thumb left her clit, only to be replaced by his mouth, and gently he began to suckle. Fingers trailing to her entrance, he inserted a digit into her, and pumped in and out in rhythm with his tongue.

Lenya was lost in him, in the sensation. Her moan was his name, cascading into incoherent sounds between elvhen and common tongue. Burying her hands into his hair she thrust her hips up to press herself closer to his mouth, fucking his face with abandon. Cresting more and more the warm coil inside tightened, until her body went taught anew, stilling with a strangled outcry. Lenya sagged back into the seat as the high of her climax slowly diffused into a haze. Eyes closed, she leaned her head against the back of the throne, trying to catch her breath. Under her, she felt him tensing, his movement stuttering. He pressed a loud and long moan into the skin of her inner thigh.

_Did he just --_

Alistair rumbled out a hoarse, breathless laugh, interrupting the thought. "Now... have I earned your forgiveness yet, my lady?"

"Hmm," she hummed, opened one eye to look at him. Noticing her gaze, his lips quirked up, still slick with her come. Her eyes flew open at the sight, letting her momentarily forget her role and words. Lenya cleared her throat, trained her expression back into neutrality. "Almost. It depends on how well you follow my next order, Warden-Constable."

His breath hitched, half-caught in his throat. While Alistair had taken off the edge of her arousal... and _more_ , his was still keen. "And that is?"

"Stand up," Lenya only said, and did the same. Walking the few steps over to where was back on his feet, she looked down. He was still hard, despite the telltale wet spot within the thin fabric of his dark pants. She licked her lips, feeling a new surge of arousal building at the sight, the meaning of it. Creators, he had come without her even touching him. But now she wanted to, oh _how_ she wanted.

"Commander?" Alistair's voice made her head snap back up, to look up at his face. A slight frown knitted his brows as he looked back at her in question. Even now though, he refused to break character by using her name. Good boy. This should be rewarded.

She pointed at his breeches. "Off!" Lenya commanded and, without waiting for him, tugged at the bothering clothes to free his straining length. Her fingers twitched with the wish to touch him, to wrap them around his shaft and head. Maybe her lips and mouth too. Hmm yes, she could just-

"Like what you see, my lady?" Chuckling, he moved to get fully rid of his pants.

"I must confess..." Lenya bit her lip, trailing her fingertips down his muscled arm to his flat stomach. She reached down with her other one, to cusp his balls. His cock jerked a little. "... you are quite beautiful."

"So are you." Alistair swallowed, bit back a groan. "So very much."

"Yes, well..." She gave his shoulders a pointed shove with the flat of her palms. Grinning, he readily let himself fall back into the seat of the throne. She snorted out a laugh upon the ridiculousness of her next words." ... as a powerful woman, I get that a _lot_."

Alistair looked up at her with half-lidded eyes. "Oh, I can imagine _why_."

Lenya let her tunic fall to the floor and eliminated the remaining distance between them. Straddling him, she kissed him open-mouthed and greedy, finally giving in to this need. Her tongue swirled within his mouth, finding his own, again and again. Alistair wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on him. The feel of his hardness pressing up against her thighs was exquisite, yet unsatisfying. She wanted him finally  _inside_ of her _._ Releasing his mouth, she grasped in between their bodies to position the hard ridge of his head at her entrance.

"Maker's breath." His panting grazed her neck hotly as she slowly pushed down, until she was fully seated on him. "So hot. ... Tight." Moaning into her skin, Alistair rocked his hips beneath her. He brought his hands up to her hips for stability, and spread his knees to angle his length into her more sharply. Lenya gasped at the shift, feeling even more full and stretched now. Oh _yes_. Such a clever man. She loved it when he worked so well together with her. Kissing him again, she started to roll her hips back and forth. Hard and fast, she rode him, finding quickly a rhythm with his own upward thrusts. His fingers tightened around her hips to the point of near bruising, holding her in place.

Lenya seized the new stability to work herself more fervently on the rigid length of him, chasing her release. Head tipped back, her mouth fell open, uttering his name, again and again. Alistair leaned forward then, trailing a hand from her hips to her pert, bouncing breasts. His calloused thumb brushed over her nipple until she felt his mouth replacing his fingertips. Hot and slick, his tongue swirled around the areola, sucking lightly. Alistair hooked his arms around her waist to trap her there for a moment while he alternately nuzzled into them. It was as much stimulation as it was distraction for him, since she could feel him struggling against his own release. Underneath her, his hips stuttered, were slowly losing the mutual rhythm established. He was close. Despite this, he seemed determined to satisfy her first before allowing himself to climax.

Creators, she loved him.

Stopping briefly, Lenya leaned back into his embrace, out of reach for his mouth. His eyes, clouded with lust, met her own, as if asking for the reason of her pause. Holding his gaze, she smiled and leaned back in, pressing her breasts at his chest. She licked a trail from down his neck up to his ear.

"Come for me." Lenya sharply moved her hips to emphasize her whisper. She repeated the motion once more and Alistair's head fell onto her shoulder. He bit down hard, to stifle his outcry as he stilled and emptied himself inside her. His heat flooding her, together with the way his cock swelled inside, sent Lenya over the edge as well. Fingernails dug into the skin of his back, she panted her moans, his name. With each flutter and clench of her inner walls, a crest of ecstasy raced up her spine and down her legs, making her shudder helplessly.

Alistair held her close and kissed her, all open-mouthed and tongue, while they rode out their high together. For a long while after both had stilled, their quickened breath and heartbeat was the only sound filling the room. Lenya rested in his embrace, sated and at peace. Her mouth opened and closed again, still struggling to remember how to form and use words.

"Wow." Alistair seemed to have less trouble. He grinned up at her. "That was..."

"Yeah..." she managed after all, and mirrored his smile. Not wanting to stand up yet, she only moved enough to slid out of him.

"Lenya?"

Her smile widened. "Oh? Back to using my name, I see."

"Yes, of course." She felt his hand drawing up and down her sweated back, the motion languid and affectionate. "I love you. Have I told you that?"

"Only this morning."

Alistair leaned forward for a quick peck of her lips. "See? I _kne_ _w_ there was something else I needed to apologize for. This is way too long ago."

"Yes but... -" She laughed. "... I think you _just_ showed me your love in a very obvious way, dear."

"It waaaas my pleeeeasure, my laaady," he drawled, waggling his eyebrows.

Lenya snorted. "Hmm, obviously." She brushed softly over his stubbly cheek with her fingertips. "I love you too, but we should probably..."

"Yeah..." Alistair agreed and moved to stand up after her. While she reclaimed their strewn about clothes, he stretched himself and rubbed his back. "Ow." He grimaced. "How you can spend hours sitting in this thing is beyond me."

"Tell me about it." Lenya slipped the tunic over her head and then handed him his breeches. "But you made me hate the throne a lot less tonight."

"Sooo... does that mean, we can do this more often? Because... _hot_."

Laughing, she took his hand to lead him out of the throne room and toward their shared quarter. "Oh certainly, Warden-Constable Alistair."

**Author's Note:**

> First (explicit) smut written in about two years, so please let me know what you think. Kudos and Comments are most appreciated.


End file.
